Reflejos
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Afrodita era una orgullosa rosa roja que mostraba sus espinas. ¿Que puede asemejarlo con la paz de la flor de lotos?
1. Diferencias

**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogui y la historia de Saint Seiya** The Lost Cavas  
Tipo: **Yaoi, romance, amistad**  
Clasificación:** NC-13**  
Advertencias**: **  
Estado:** Terminado**  
Ultima Actualización:** 01 / 10 / 10 **  
Comentarios adicionales:**

Se supone que tenía pensado era hacer un Afrodita x Saga, pero no se que pasó que cuando desperté el domingo visualicé este fic. Ya esta casi listo, solo serán dos capitulos cortos pero intento mostrar en ellos algo que me gusta de esta combinación. Espero poderlo lograr.

Me baso en acontecimietons del manga, intentando en lo posible no trasgredir la historia original.

**Resumen: **

Afrodita era una orgullosa rosa roja que mostraba sus espinas. ¿Que puede asemejarlo con la paz de la flor de lotos?

* * *

**Capitulo 01: Diferencias**

¡Eran tan diferentes! Pensó él: "¡Somos tan diferentes!" Jamás lo comprendería, no, su forma de ser y de vivir era un total misterio para él. Jamás comprendería el porqué de sus meditaciones y de sus reflexivos silencios, mucho menos de sus acostumbrados modales y del extraño orgullo que tejía a su paso. Él también era orgulloso, por supuesto que sí. ¿Obstinado? Claro, también lo era. No era de rendir pleitesía a cualquiera y se sentía muy a gusto con su puesto por sobre los demás. Él era fuerte, él era temible, su belleza era sólo un espejismo de su verdadero poder…

Pero aquel también, y aún así ¡eran tan diferentes!

Muchas veces se encontraba pensando en eso más de lo que debía. Incluso, llegó a molestarle que fuera esa clase de cavilaciones las que gobernara su mente en los tiempos donde estaba en ocio y veía sin mayor atención a los pétalos de su jardín de rosas ser sacudidos por los vientos de Grecia. No entendía porque algo le inclinaba a comprenderlo, y mucho menos que era lo que sentía al tenerlo cerca. No podría llamarlo atracción, al menos no de índole sexual, aunque no descartaba que si se ofrecía la tomaría con gusto porque, pese a todo, Shaka debía tener conocimientos interesantes en el área…

Justo pensando en eso removió sus bucles y sacudió su cabeza riéndose internamente de sí mismo. ¿Pero qué diablos era lo que le pasaba en la cabeza? A veces tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar, el suficiente como para ponerlo a divagar en cuestiones banales y con cero sentido productivo. Bufó contrariado, recargado a una de las columnas de su templo y con vista fija a algún punto de la enorme alfombra roja que se dirigía a la cámara del patriarca. Y sin embargo, pese a la enorme cantidad de perfume de rosa que era aspirado en el ambiente, Afrodita no podía dejar de percibir el delicado perfume de Lotos que Shaka había dejado a su paso horas atrás.

Pocas horas antes, juntos habían estado frente al patriarca. Se hablaban de los posibles movimientos de los traidores y cada uno había sido enviado a una isla distinta. Afrodita no lo entendía; es decir, una misión parecida para personas tan diferentes, ¿por qué no escoger por ejemplo a DeathMask? Tampoco entendía la extraña manera que tenía el patriarca de involucrar a Virgo en sus planes cuando este no sabía de su identidad.

Ni mucho menos como Virgo podía ser ciego a ella si se supone conocedor del universo.

Al menos si la misión hubiese sido con Cancer, se sentiría un poco más cómodo. Eran sus asesinos, junto a Shura, aunque este último presentara razones diferentes. Pero con virgo… no dejaba de sonarle no extraño, sino de alguna manera inquietante al punto que no había dejado de darle vuelta una y otra vez al mismo evento. Suspiró obstinado con su propia cabeza que buscaba encajar una y otra vez piezas que parecían estar destinadas a permanecer separadas. Algo en Virgo simplemente le provocaba sensaciones internas. Quizás en alguna parte de sí mismo encontraba algo en él que le creaba inquietud pero la cuestión era ¿qué? No había nada en Shaka que pudiera hacerlo sentir que eran parecidos, nada en virgo que pudiera asemejarse en él…

Al menos que claro, dejaran de lado su extrema belleza y peligroso poder.

Pero Camus también era algo como eso, ¿no?

Presuroso decidió internarse en su templo y prepararse para salir a cumplir su misión, tal como se lo había ordenado. Fechas especificas, movimientos orquestados, con Saga no había una ficha que no estuviera en el sitio que él hubiera pronunciado antes. Admiraba eso de él, sabía perfectamente en quien confiar, en quien no. Sabía que su forma de gobierno era adecuada para seguir manteniendo la paz que habían gozado durante esos trece años. Nada debía fallar, ¿no?

¿Y si Virgo fallaba?

De ser así le gustaría, pensó, ser su verdugo.

Recordó entonces aquella tarde de verano, que fastidiado había decidido caminar por los alrededores. ¡Todo era tan simple y tan fácil de leer! Muchos podían creerlo superficial y vanidoso por su belleza y su orgullo, pero lo que lo mantenía realmente alejado de los demás era una clase de sensibilidad que le hacía entender a todos ellos y entonces dejar de encontrarle fascinación. Al único que no podía leer por completo era al santo de Géminis, pero hasta Sagitario le parecía aburrido. No era la clase de misterios que le gustaría poder desenterrar. Despues de todo, Piscis buscaba una clase de belleza que fuera más allá de la superficialidad de los colores y la forma. Para él, la belleza debía tener un profundo estado incomprensible y revelador, una exótica forma de ser representada incluso sobre lo que podría ser ante los ojos de todos como antiestético. La belleza, para él era un término tan abstracto como tratar de describir el sabor del agua, y algo que sólo le daba un poco de aire filosófico.

A veces se burlaba de sí mismo, al encontrarse divagando sobre cuestiones como esas. Quizás el aire de Grecia le afectaba.

Memoró entonces que caminando vio al pequeño niño de la India, en espera de tomar posesión para la armadura de Virgo. El cabello dorado al nivel de sus hombros caía delicadamente sobre los medallones que sostenían su túnica malva en la blanquecina piel, limpísima. Un niño delgado, y extraño además; con una belleza detectable pero, que mostraba aún más. Había escuchado de él, ¡pero los rumores le parecían tan exagerados! Eso de ser el más cercano a los dioses era como un epíteto que le quedaba demasiado grande para lo que tenía en ese momento ante sus ojos.

Lo observó con cierto desinterés, notando el punto que se alzaba entre sus cejas y que de vez en cuando era acariciado por el mechón rubio que caía en su frente. Advirtió una especie de paz de la que era difícil de describir, una especie de ensoñación capaz de hacer que todos sus sentidos simplemente se desactivaran y permaneciera inerte ante su presencia. El pequeño virgo meditaba, en su posición de lotos, debajo de una palmera y totalmente ausente al calor, la tierra y el hilo de hormigas que pasaba al lado de su rodilla izquierda. Tampoco prestó atención a la mariposa que se posó por un segundo en su cabeza ni a la avispa que caminó por un instante por el brazo derecho. Era uno con la naturaleza, plantado allí como una flor.

No podía compararlo con una rosa, porque esta además de su belleza tenía a su vista el riesgo de las espinas si se acercase. Shaka en cambio no destilaba eso, no había señal de peligro a su alrededor; por el contrario, te invitaba a acercarse lentamente a sus terrenos, como si fueses bienvenido a sus prados. Te seducía a un estado de paz que podría ser más bien ficticio, pero no por ello desagradable.

Lo cierto es que se dejó engañar por esa atmosfera serena y, emulando a los insectos anteriores, el joven santo de piscis se acerco al niño que meditaba en silencio, extendiendo su mano derecha y buscando rozar, más llevado por la curiosidad, el punto de la ascendencia hindú. Pensó que pasaría desapercibido tal como los otros, más sin embargo mayor sorpresa se llevó cuando, a pocos centímetro de tocarlo, la izquierda del rubio asió su dedo y un fuerte viento agitó al mismo tiempo todo el lugar, llevándose hojas secas a su paso y dejando que una se enredara en sus bucles. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, y antes de darse cuenta el rostro irreflexivo del menor estaba dirigido hacía él, con sus parpados cerrados, pero completamente concentrado en observarle dentro de algún nivel espiritual. La atmosfera entonces estaba turbia en el lugar y de alguna manera se sintió preso de una telaraña finísima puesta exclusivamente para él.

El mentón del hindú se alzó orgulloso y sus cejas doradas, delgadas como todo él, se fruncieron ligeramente denotando una especie de reflexión profunda sobre lo que había capturado. No entendía porque no pudo moverse en ese momento, que lo detuvo de soltar ese ligero agarre que en ningún instante había aplicado mayor fuerza. Los dedos de virgo, tan pequeños y sedosos, eran más bien como una caricia a su mano casi adolescente. Todo el ambiente le parecía incluso cronometrado a la respiración y el palpitar del corazón del infante.

Fueron largos minutos en silencio, en observación, en un sustancioso análisis. Durante todo aquel lapso piscis seguía medio inclinado y tomado por un dedo, sintiendo como leves corrientes de energía corriéndole por el brazo. Llegó a pensar que era una clase de entumecimiento y pronto el asunto le pareció extenuante. Una ligera sensación de peligro activó sus alarmas aunque no lo suficiente para hacerlo soltar el agarre.

—Huele a rosas—aquel pensamiento trastabilló en su cabeza, pero no con su voz, sino en otra sinuosamente infantil, clara y aguda. Por un momento le adjudicó ese pensamiento a su propia cabeza, pero casi en el mismo instante lo desechó cuando notó el movimiento de los labios del joven rubio.

Algo había en él, algo en la maldita aura que lo tenía totalmente perdido.

—En efecto—escupió las palabras, sintiéndose de alguna forma indignado—. Soy el Santo de la doceava casa, Piscis. Afrodita de Piscis.

—¿Es de allí que viene el perfume de rosa que rodea el santuario?—la pregunta, como le pareció una muestra de su ignorancia, provocó una leve risa interna dentro del sueco. Enarcó una ceja con algo de supremacía y pronunció con evidente refuerzo sus palabras.

—Así es, yo soy el dueño de las rosas más bellas y venenosas del santuario

Virgo en cambio, permaneció inamovible.

De un instante a otro, fue la palma derecha de virgo la que se extendió hacía el pecho del dorado y otra vez, aquella especie de vibración sacudió todas sus fibras.

—Estás en la búsqueda de algo—los ojos expresivos de Afrodita se abrieron ante sus palabras—, la soledad, te es cómoda pero es producto de tu búsqueda.

—¡Que extraño eres, chiquillo!—masculló sintiéndose leído de una forma que le irritó. Intentó zafarse, pero el delicado roce de los dedos de Shaka se convirtió literalmente en una prisión. El niño levantó más su rostro y una especie de sonrisa teñida de ironía surco los delgados e infantiles labios.

Aquella expresión era más aterradora que la nueva colección de DeathMask.

—Tus espinas no son capaces de dañarme—una ceja del sueco se levantó ligeramente—, porque, muy dentro, quieres que me acerque.

Sí, eso fue muy cierto. Por ello, Afrodita se mantenía lo más alejado precisamente de él. No era cuestión de respeto por su poder o por la cercanía que pudiera tener a los dioses; lo que realmente le aturdía era sentirse desnudo ante él, tan fácil de leer como aquellos a los que él terminaba detestando. No, no sólo era ser leído, sino tener aquel palpitar con aquellas ganas de susurrarle un: acércate.

Shaka no lo haría por sí mismo, al menos, que tuviera algo que comprobar. Recordar ese momento le incomodaba a límites indecibles. ¿Desde cuándo era tan frágil ante él? ¿Quién se creía él? ¿Con sus sermones filosóficos del cosmos y el corazón de las personas acaso planeaba aplicar justicia? ¿Tan incrédulo era? Siguiendo a un hombre que él conocía como la misma personalización del caos, que aplicaba orden tras el peso del poder. Siguiéndolo por…

—Bondad…

Aquella palabra trastabilló en su mente una y otra vez, junto con la brisa que de nuevo había llevado el aroma a lotos a sus fosas nasales. Odiaba esa fragancia, la misma con el que se aromatizaba la sala principal del patriarca cuando él iba, el mismo que dejaba como un perfume sutil por su camino en descenso hasta la sexta casa. Camus un día había elogiado esa propiedad, Milo decía que a veces le provocaba alergia. Shura, como siempre, nunca opinaba nada.

Lo cierto que ese día, al encontrarse en las escaleras que llevaban hacía piscis, esa respuesta había agitado sus fibras. Él le seguía porque era su representación de justicia; además que había algo en Saga que jamás entendió, y creyó no entendería, por muy cerca que estuviera de él. Aún así, la respuesta de Shaka no sólo pecaba de inocente, sino hasta de ridícula.

—¿Bondad?—repitió el sueco escrutándolo con los celestes, claros como el cielo—. ¡Pensé que dirías algo más interesante!—bufó decepcionado, imaginando que la cercanía se debía a que ya había descubierto la identidad de Saga, por lo que decidió encararlo tal como DeathMask lo había hecho con él años atrás. Había ocurrido mucho tiempo de aquello.

—¿Qué es más interesante que la verdadera esencia del ser humano, Afrodita?—contestó aquel y aquella interrogante pareció desmembrar toda burla, convirtiéndola en más bien una evidencia de la más profunda ignorancia. Piscis le miró de nuevo, incomodo al sentirse otra vez envuelto en esa maldita aura divina que Shaka desprendía a su paso, con olor a lotos.

—Suenas a que estuvieras más allá del ser humano.

La respuesta a esa acotación fue una minúscula mueca de supremacía, que podía hacerse pasar por una sonrisa.

—Las rosas…—susurró de repente, desviando la afirmación—, las rosas ya no son tus únicas amigas—los celestes se abrieron, lo miraron, temblaron—. Pero sigues más cómodo en la soledad, igual que yo en la mía, y en la oscuridad de mis parpados.

—¡Deja de hablar como si me conocieras de siglos!—reclamó el sueco, molesto, indignado al sentir que esas palabras le tocaba de alguna forma que le provocaba cubrirse, como si el velo no fuera suficiente ante él.

No, Shaka no se detenía por las espinas.

Y eso los hacia tan diferentes… porque mientras Shaka seducía a la cercanía, sabiendo que por mucho que se acercara siempre estarían lejos de él; para Piscis, ver los acercamiento significaba abrirse en algo que no le provocaba entender.

Eran dos tipos de soledad: diferentes.


	2. Semejanzas

**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogui y la historia de Saint Seiya**.  
Tipo: **Yaoi, romance, amistad**  
Clasificación:** NC-13**  
Advertencias**: **  
Estado:** Terminado**  
Ultima Actualización:** 04 / 03 / 11 **  
Comentarios adicionales:**

Se supone que tenía pensado era hacer un Afrodita x Saga, pero no se que pasó que cuando desperté el domingo visualicé este fic. Ya esta casi listo, solo serán dos capitulos cortos pero intento mostrar en ellos algo que me gusta de esta combinación. Espero poderlo lograr.

Me baso en acontecimietons del manga, intentando en lo posible no trasgredir la historia original.

**Resumen: **

Afrodita era una orgullosa rosa roja que mostraba sus espinas. ¿Que puede asemejarlo con la paz de la flor de lotos? Estan claras la diferencia entre ambos, ¿pero que decir de sus semejanzas?

* * *

**Capitulo 02: Semejanzas**

—Todos pueden acercarse a una rosa si sabe donde está sus espinas y las evade.

Eso le dijo aquella primera vez de niños.

—Y yo puedo ver tus espinas.

Eso le fastidiaba.

Se apresuró a cumplir con su misión, ya sabía que Shaka había partido a la suya. Al menos, lo intuyó al bajar hasta el sexto templo. Pensaba tomarse su tiempo, quizás unos días fuera del santuario y con la excusa de la misión le ayudara a despejar todos los pensamientos inherentes a Shaka y toda su aura. Sobre todo, desde aquella afirmación que le hizo, muchos años atrás, cuando Shaka apenas tendría algunos meses con su armadura. Era increíble pensar que todavía le hiciera mella.

Esa tarde se le había ocurrido de nuevo caminar, simplemente porque los movimientos en el santuario se veían algo interesante. Por un lado, se oía de Aioros y su posible ascenso como patriarca. Por otro, el que fuese Saga el afortunado. Ciertamente ambos no le molestaba, pero si le preguntaba a Afrodita, tenía una cierta predilección a que fuera Géminis quien se quedará en ese lugar. Razones tenía, muy personales, y que no eran necesario ventilar para los rumores locales.

Lo que significaba esa caminata terminó en cuando pisó el sexto templo y vio al jovencito, no meditando como solía hacerlo, sino caminando y sosteniendo su rosario mientras acariciaba las cuencas con cierta pereza. El sueco se había sentido picado por la curiosidad porque aquel parecía estar en una especie de rebobinado mental, quizás buscando recordar algo que hubiese olvidado. No supo nunca que fue lo que ocurrió antes que los parpados se fijaran en él, con cierta profundidad. De nuevo se sintió desnudo, abierto y a su alcance.

—Si buscas algo, deberías abrir los ojos—asestó intentando de esa forma molestarlo. Virgo se mantuvo impasible al ataque.

—Lo que busco no se ve con los ojos—respondió el menor, caminando hacía el guardián de Piscis, con la armadura dorada que parecía bailarle por sus pequeños músculos.

El acercamiento lo aturdió, más no se separó. Los pasos le asustaron, más no lo demostró. Cuando el niño estuvo frente a él, subiendo su rostro para hacerle entender que lo miraban, lo sintió: ojos profundos que lo veían al alma…. El universo atrapado en parpados cerrados.

El niño le hizo una señal con su mano pidiendo que se inclinara hacía él. Obedeció, más llevado por la curiosidad de lo que podrían ser sus palabras. No esperó que sólo dejara hablar a sus labios…

En un beso: húmedo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya Shaka se había alejado tocando sus propios labios, como si estudiara las variables de su experimento. La sangre roja, caliente, borboteaba por sus torrentes sanguíneos y dejaba una pequeña marca carmín en sus mejillas. El brillo en sus celestes, el vibrar de sus pestañas, todo eso en cambio no era nada para lo que parecía ser la imagen de la inocencia más desbordante y seductora posible: la de Shaka con un leve sonrojo, estrujando sus cejas en aquel punto y pasando sus dos pequeños dedos sobre aquellos labios delgados, del color de loto.

—¿Qué diablos pretendes?—farfullo Afrodita intentando recuperar la compostura de ese asalto inesperado. Si Shaka tenía un poder escondido, debía ser ese. ¿Qué enemigo podría pensar que el niño tendría otros planes al acercarse?

—Busco respuesta—dio media vuelta—. Y tú querías un beso—se sentó en posición de lotos—. Ambos obtuvimos lo que buscábamos.

Adoración, admiración, seducción, miedo… Shaka.

Seguía jugando a esquivar las espinas, pero no le tocaba directamente…

Lo peor del asunto es que Afrodita esperaba por ello.

Partió con ese pensamiento molestando su concentración hacía la isla Andrómeda. Se encargó de la misión, intentó despejar toda reflexión que le agitaba en el pecho.

Shaka, una flor de lotos, si, pero estaba rodeada por la tela de araña de plata, capaz de atrapar a quien decidiera acercarse seducido por su belleza. El muchas veces se veía tentándola y sentía en Shaka el deseo de que se internara, más y más aunque con eso significara estar por completo a merced de esas sensaciones que le producían tanto malestar. No sabía de qué manera llamar esa sensación, esa… atracción, no común, no sólo carnal, si se podría decir. Era una atracción que iba más allá de lo que él podría llamar el plano físico. Pero hablar de ello le parecía ridículo.

Con la misma regresó, comprobando de nueva cuenta que el templo de Virgo estaba vacío. Con una extraña sensación de soledad y preocupación, siguió subiendo los escalones intentando mostrarse inconmovible. Pensaba en él, era cierto, pensaba en él y en cómo le habría ido en su misión, si no habría titubeado al atacar. Pensaba en él, tanto, que cuando lo vio bajando de la cámara patriarcal se detuvo con un palpitar agitando cada uno de los sentidos.

Podría estar rodeado de rosas, pero Shaka siempre relucía por su perfume de lotos. Lo sentía, penetraba por dentro y entonces…

Mordió sus labios ligeramente, lo escrutó con la mirada, le enfrentó, frente a frente, al haber reparado en el hecho de que Shaka se había quedado, inmóvil, en medio de las escalinatas de rosas, mirando la nada.

—¿Sorprendido con su belleza? ¿O por su peligro?—preguntó el sueco, tomando una rosa entre sus dedos, sin evadir las espinas. Provocándose deliberadamente una herida de sangre.

Cómo se supone que debería ser.

El rostro inflexible del hindú se desvió hacía él, mostrando la atención. El viento se mecía entre ellos, los pétalos volaban apresurado mientras el veneno aromático también se perdía entre el oxigeno: una mezcla mortal, que a ambos no le afectaba.

—Sólo pensaba en lo parecido que somos.

Piscis abrió sus ojos, mostrando consternación. Abrió su boca, intentando decir algo que al final se convirtió en una carcajada de burla. Abrió su corazón, y de inmediato lo encerró entre espinas.

—¿Parecidos?—y orgullo, mucho—. Shaka de Virgo, ¿que tenemos de parecidos?—el miedo, latente—. Lo que tengo yo de filósofo, lo tienes tú de ciego, Shaka—asestó, con cierta ira—. Además, me haces perder el tiempo, ¡hay noticias que debo informar!—y la distancia se acortaba, por parte de virgo—. Debo retirarme ahora—y el alma se escurría, gritaba, quería huir—, debo…

Y la palma derecha de virgo sobre su pecho. Las espinas se abrían espacio, los dedos blancos se acomodaban… los dedos blancos se acomodaron por el tallo de la rosa sangrante, evadieron las espinas, la tomaron, quitando de su paso las falanges de Piscis. La tomó entre sus dedos con la izquierda, señalo su corazón, con la derecha; elevó su rostro, le escrutó con sus sentidos.

Desnudo, desnudo, malditamente al descubierto ante él.

—Pensaba en que las rosas nacen de la tierra, y las flores de lotos del agua. Que las rosas no abren los pétalos por completo, el loto sí, abre todo y muestra todo.

—Eso son diferencias…—susurró en un hilo de voz. El rubio renegó con el rostro.

—Son reflejos que en lo diferente nos hacen parecidos. Somos como dos caras de una misma moneda, el ying y el yang, si quieres verlo de esa manera. Tus límites es el alcance de mis capacidades, lo que tú tienes a mi me falta y al mismo tiempo, yo complemento.

—Esto es ridículo—quiso alejarse, quiso escapar, quiso dejar de escuchar.

—La rosa que se esconde y se somete a la soledad por una decisión propia. La flor de lotos que en cambio, vive en soledad porque está más allá de lo terrenal.

—Basta…

—La flor de lotos que ve todo, pero es incapaz de entenderlo. Ve el cielo, pero no puede ver lo que hay debajo de ella… En cambio, la rosa, lo que ve lo siente, y lo que siente, lo ve.

De repente, la separación minúscula de la palma derecha; la que luego fue seguida por el resto del cuerpo de virgo.

—Nuestras esencias permanecen imperturbables en el tiempo.

Semejanzas…

—El patriarca se está preparando para la defensa del santuario ante los traidores, confía en todos, en especial, en nosotros dos.

Mismo objetivo: motivos diferentes…

—Sé que estas rosas son su última protección. Espero no lleguen a ser necesarias. De mi parte, me ocuparé que así no sea.

—¿Los mataras?

—A todos los que le enfrenten.

Una misma justicia: con dos visiones distintas.

Un conocimiento más allá del plano mortal, o un sentimiento tan sencillo como carnal. Daba igual. Ambos estaban allí, plantados con un mismo objetivo, por muchos que fueran diferentes.

Quizás… quizás si se acercara… quizás, quizás si lo dejara acercarse… quizás.

Y en un rápido movimiento, fue él quien acortó el espacio. En un minúsculo instante, fue él quien busco sus labios. Supo que Virgo lo intuyo, más no hubo acción alguna para dar la separación.

En un segundo, lo estaba besando… por un instante, dejó que Shaka no sólo las evadiera, sino que quedara marcado por ellas.

Al no conseguir oposición se permitió degustar del sabor de lotos, de los labios delgados, del calor, de su aroma, y de esas sensaciones que oprimieron a su pecho tempestuoso, agitando sus latidos, como si algo dentro de él se partiese en un instante para estar en completa desnudez ante Virgo. Atrapó la cintura con un brazo, atrajo, besó, besó, besó hasta que…

Hubo miedo, miedo, miedo.

—Suficiente…—lo soltó, se alejó dos pasos, desvió la mirada—. Supongo que eso es lo que querías con tanta habladuría, ¿no?—y de nuevo, se encerró bajo espinas—. Ya obtuviste lo que querías, ahora sí, me voy.

Y Shaka estuvo en silencio por unos segundos, con un leve sonrojo, con una pequeña dificultad para recuperar el aliento. Pero igual, inmóvil, etéreo… Como si el dolor de las espinas no le afectara, ni su aroma venenoso, ni su belleza, ni…

—En realidad, eras tú quien lo buscaba—concluyó virgo, con pasmosa calma—. ¿Es eso lo que tanto le temes?

—Pierdo mi tiempo.

—Además…—prosiguió, ignorando por completo que Piscis se adelantó unos pasos y ahora se daban la espalda.

Y maldita sea, Afrodita quería entender que rayos le hacía quedarse allí en espera de la conclusión de esas palabras.

—Yo también tengo un jardín—Afrodita lo miró, de reojo, con una mueca de disgusto con él que quería olvidar su reciente acto de debilidad—. Pero a diferencia del tuyo, que aguarda por los enemigos para llevarlos a la muerte; el mío aguarda por mí, es el lugar donde quiero morir.

De allí sólo escuchó los pasos elegantes y el perfume de lotos escurrirse sin que hubiera nada más entre ellos.

Pero el oírlo mencionar la muerte le creó una sensación de zozobra que le asqueó en sobremanera.

Dio la noticia, habló de su misión. De nuevo el aroma de lotos lo embargaba, sabiendo que estaba en el lugar que Virgo había ocupado minutos atrás. El patriarca desde su asiento escuchaba todo con atención, parecía maquetar dentro de su mente los próximos movimientos. Pronto vendrían los rebeldes, le escuchó decir, y las doces casa debían convertirse en sus respectivas tumbas; en caso de que, Aioria de Leo, fallara con su parte. Escuchaba las palabras y nuevas órdenes, pero más estaba dedicado a tratar de entrever de donde venían esas palabras de Shaka, porque le aturdía y sobre todo, ¿a qué se debía ese miedo inherente en su espíritu ante la posibilidad de conocer el dichoso jardín?

—Shaka de Virgo, ¿cumplió bien su misión?—se halló preguntando, sin entenderlo…

Era extraño, cuando siempre ante el patriarca ambos habían mantenido una mutua indiferencia, que en ese momento hubiera algo de interés. Saga lo detectó, calló por un momento, analizó.

—Así fue.

—Disculpe, gran patriarca, ¿podría hacer otra pregunta?

—Adelante.

—Virgo… ¿Virgo tiene un jardín?

Pensó que debía estar haciendo lo más ridículo que había hecho en su vida.

—Tengo entendido que si existe un jardín, mas desconozco su ubicación—respondió luego de largos minutos donde sintió un escrutinio severo sobre él—. ¿A qué viene tu reciente interés? Pensé que nunca fue de tu agrado.

—Shaka es un ser tan particular que dudo sea del agrado de muchos—asestó el sueco, aunque más como un auto convencimiento—. Es sólo que ahora se puso a hablar que tiene un jardín donde le gustaría morir, pensaba si acaso no se sentía en la capacidad de enfrentar a los adversarios si ya habla de muerte. En fin, le pido disculpas por tomar más tiempo del debido, me retiro.

Salió de la sala con un dolor en el pecho. No supo en qué momento, Virgo había llegado tan lejos dentro de él. Quizás, había esperado demasiado tiempo, y entenderlo en ese minuto le había creado un intenso sufrimiento en el alma. ¿Que si Virgo moría en la posible batalla? Morir… ¿por un ideal que desconoce por completo, protegiendo bondad? Ridículo, despejó sus pensamientos ante ello… Ridículo… algo así no podría suceder.

Shaka no era alguien fácil de enfrentar. Estaba seguro, Shaka vencería.

Y cuando eso ocurriera, quizás se acercaría más, más para internarse y si, porque no, conocer ese dichoso jardín. Más para conocer sus propios límites y encontrar los de él. Más para darse una oportunidad que sintió, no se había dado antes…

Más, cuando sintió el golpe de cosmos con el que protegió al patriarca de Aioria de Leo, demostrando una vez más su posición en la guerra.

Más, cuando bajó decidido a cumplir su promesa, hacer lo imposible para que ninguno llegara hasta el jardín de las rosas.

Más, cuando sintió el golpe de guerra que los arrojó, luego de llevarlos a un idílico campo de flores. Una ilusión… su jardín de lotos era un arsenal de ilusiones tras otras tan peligrosas como el veneno y las espinas de sus rosas.

Más, al comprobar que en medio de la pelea, Virgo y él más que iguales eran reflejos, eran dos almas dispuestas a verse tras un espejo para reconocerse mutuamente.

Más… cuando sintió a fénix superarlo un instante.

Más cuando la flor de lotos cerró sus pétalos.

Más cuando el aroma de lotos abandonó el sexto templo…

Tarde, de nuevo. Afrodita se dio cuenta que había sido muy tarde.

Más… soledad.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas ^^

Ya solo queda el Epilogo para acabar esta historia ^^


End file.
